


High School Nightmares (Masaharu Niou)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: High school.The worst time in everyone’s life, even for the popular kids. Even though they have popularity and god-like looks, there is always some sort of problem at home and there’s always someone who will oppose and stand up to them. Usually, that’s a person who has been bullied constantly and finally decided that they have had enough.
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	High School Nightmares (Masaharu Niou)

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Friendship, AU, School, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 4,434 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Teen! Niou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁
  * **Prompt** : School ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

High school.

The worst time in everyone’s life, even for the popular kids. Even though they have popularity and god-like looks, there is always some sort of problem at home and there’s always someone who will oppose and stand up to them. Usually, that’s a person who has been bullied constantly and finally decided that they have had enough.

About 60% of the student body is picked on. 20% consists of the losers and loners, who are usually ignored altogether, and the last 10% consists of the few people who actually manage to reach the pinnacle of popularity.

It doesn’t matter who you are or how much money you have. It doesn’t matter if you’re a cheerleader or a nerd. Though the experiences and lifestyles may be completely different, every single one of them has something in common; high school is their own personalized hell, even if they refuse to admit it and play it off as the “best time” of their life.

Sure, they probably had fun with their friends, but what does that have to do with high school? Nothing.

High school is a simple and nicer way of saying ‘hell’, as well as “three years of my life that I will never get back.”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You yawned as you walked down the hall, bookbag slung over her left shoulder. School was the very last place you wanted to be. You’d have been happier being stuck with Atobe for a couple weeks. It was laughable how desperate you were to escape.

While your mind was pre-occupied, a pair of arms wrapped around your neck from behind, stopping you in your tracks. You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was – you could tell by the smell of his cologne.

“You shouldn’t walk around lost in thought. It’s dangerous, puri~”

You glanced to the side before shrugging him off and continuing towards homeroom. Niou followed, falling into place at your side. “It’s dangerous when you’re not daydreaming, too. It’s all up to chance.”

“I said _‘lost in thought’_ , not _‘daydreaming’,_ ” He pointed out, holding his index finger up like a teacher would.

“Same difference,”

“Completely different,”

“Whatever,”

Niou chuckled as the pair of you entered the classroom which was alive with pointless, mindless chatter. You claimed your seat by the window in the back of the class and Niou claimed his in front of your own.

“So~” Niou turned around, arms folded over the back of the chair. “You going on the field trip next week?”

“Meh,” you shrugged, taking out your notebook and beginning your daily ‘doodle-instead-of-learn’ session.

“‘ _Meh_ ‘ is not an answer.” He snatched the pen, twirling it between his fingers. “I will hold your pen hostage until I get an answer, puri~”

You rolled your eyes, pulling out another pen from your pants pocket. Niou snatched it before the tip could even make contact with the page. “Why do you make it a habit to annoy me?”

“Because I’m your best friend and it’s fun~”

You let out a sigh before letting your lips curl up into a small smile. “Good answer,” you paused for a moment. “Mostly,”

“Puri~”

“Alright, everyone sit the hell down!” The teacher muttered boredly as he entered the room. He seemed to want to be there even less than the students. The class quieted down and took their seats immediately, knowing full well that pissing him off was _not_ a good idea.

Niou turned back around, reaching back with his hand over his head to return the two pens he had pen-napped. You took them from his hand without a word and he leaned forward on the wooden surface of his desk.

The teacher, named Nobunaga, muttered incoherently under his breath and shifted through the vast amount of paperwork on his desk. Normally, his mood wasn’t the best; he was permanently in a foul mood, but then again, if you had to teach a class full of high schoolers for god knows how long, wouldn’t you be in a bad mood, too? It was also rare to find people he actually liked and got along with. Fortunately, the two of you were included in that small group, though you still worked his nerves from time to time.

“ **You** ,” Nobunaga-sensei pointed to a random boy in the first row who squeaked in fear, intimidated by the tall man that stood in front of his desk. “What did we do yesterday?” It wasn’t that he had a bad memory, he just couldn’t be bothered to remember when he had a class full of students to remind him.

“T-The f-ield trip… we were t-talking about the f-field trip…!” The boy stuttered, his eyes cast to his sweaty hands that rested in his lap.

“Ah. Right.” Nobunaga ignored the boy’s fear and returned to his desk, searching through the mess of papers once more. “Alright. **Listen up, morons**! I’m gonna give you all the info sheet for the field trip!” His dark eyes scanned the room. “ **You**!” He pointed to a girl in the second row, situated directly in front of his desk. “Pass these out.”

“Y-Yes…” She stood slowly, reaching out a shaking hand to retrieve the papers. Once they were in her hand, she reeled back as if a shark was about to bite her.

“ _Does she think he’s gonna attack her_?” You whispered to Niou, rolling your eyes at the girl’s dramatics. Sure, Nobunaga-sensei was intimidating, sometimes violent, and quick to anger, but he didn’t attack students – at least not unless they _really_ deserved it.

Niou snickered, leaning back slightly in his chair. Of course, the little sadist was enjoying the other students’ discomfort and fear. Wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. That boy could give Shusuke Fuji a run for his money!

The girl quickly swerved through the rows of desks, handing out sheet after sheet from the thin stack with trembling hands to every student she passed before scurrying back to her desk with her head down.

You resisted the urge to laugh – damn Niou was wearing off on you! – as you picked up the info sheet from the desktop, scanning over it with mild interest.

“Now,” Nobunaga-sensei moved to lean against the front of his messy desk, arms crossed over his chest while his narrowed black eyes scanned the classroom, making most every student they landed on tense up and freeze; they really did not want to be called on. “The field trip will be taking place next Thursday at noon. Classes until that time will continue as normal. If you want to go, you must get the form signed and handed back to me **before** Tuesday. **Is that clear**?”

“Yes, sensei!”

You and Niou exchanged glances before snickering in amusement. Last time the pair of you went on a field trip, most everyone in the class turned their forms into other teachers, too afraid to give them directly to Nobunaga. Only three students had actually approached him.

“The field trip will last until Monday at which point you will leave the hotel at ten AM sharp.”

A small boy who sat in the same row as you shakily rose his hand. After Nobunaga nodded in approval, the boy voiced his question. “Um… Where will we be going, sensei?”

Nobunaga’s small eyes shifted to the boy before sweeping the class once more, stopping on a blonde girl that sat in the very middle of the classroom. “Aki!”

“Yes!” Aki stood from her chair with a proud grin and walked up to stand next to the teacher. Saiyuri Aki was one of the smartest girls Rikkai high had to offer, rivaled only by Renji Yanagi. She was also one of the few students who aren’t afraid of Nobunaga, though she was still intimidated by him from time to time.

“The field trip, chaperoned by three teachers and two parents, will be taking us on a wonderful trip through time through the way of the Art and History Museum!”

The class erupted in whispers of excitement but quickly became quiet when Aki glared at them. She cleared her throat and continued. “That’s only the first _two_ days. The next two days will be spent at the Aquarium. Everyone will be staying in a hotel located between these two attractions. Rooms, as well as roommates, have already been assigned. This will not change, no matter what you do or say! Monday will be spent returning back here. Any questions?”

Several hands shot into the air, the students feeling more comfortable talking to her rather than Nobunaga. Not that he could care any less.

Aki shook her head and wagged her index finger at them before making a tsking sound. “ _Too bad_ ~”

 _‘You’d think they would have learned by now,’_ you grinned, biting your lip to stifle the laughter threatening to escape. Aki was a trip, whether she meant to be or not; a trait difficult to find in someone so smart.

“Sit back down, Aki,” Nobunaga said boredly, waving her off as she questioned him about any secrets he may be hiding concerning the field trip.

“Yes, sir!” She saluted him before sitting back down.

Nobunaga’s black eyes swept the room. “Class ends in less than ten minutes. Do whatever until then.” He then sat behind his desk, arms crossed and eyes closed. When he said ‘ _whatever_ ‘, he meant it. He truly did not care what anyone did as long as they left him alone. Someone could break a window and set fire to the books in the back of the room and he still wouldn’t care.

Niou turned back around in his seat, sitting like he had upon first entering the room. “Soo~ have you been persuaded to go on the field trip?”

“No. Sounds kinda boring.” you murmured, leaning back with your arm over the back of the chair and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Che. Go anyway.” He leaned over to poke your stomach with his pencil. “I need someone to annoy while I’m there. Puri~”

“Renji, Marui, Jackal, and Yagyuu are going, ne? Annoy them.”

“It’s not the same. They’re no fun to annoy.” He pouted. “I only get enjoyment out of messing with you.”

You rolled your eyes and looked out the window at the pale sky. It was about mid-Autumn and the days had grown quite chilly. The sky remained covered with light grey clouds, completely blocking off the sun and pale blue sky. The lush leaves of the trees had already changed into brilliant shades of orange and brown. Every time the wind would blow, more leaves would fall from the trees and dance gracefully towards the ground, where they would join their other fallen comrades who had almost completely covered the pavement and grass. Most everyone you saw was wrapped tightly in a winter coat or thick winter clothes, but you were quite different.

You adored the cold weather, often going out with short sleeves or no sleeves at all, and jeans. Most people thought you were crazy but that didn’t matter. The Rikkai regulars often went out in shorts and short-sleeved shirts, too, other than Yukimura, who often preferred pants. You were thankful that Rikkai high didn’t require its students to wear a uniform like the middle school division did. High school was freer than middle school and you got away with a lot more, too.

Just ask Niou.

**Monday, 8:00 AM**

You scowled as you walked through the hall, eyes narrowed into a glare aimed at anyone who dared to cross your path. Monday truly was the worst day ever and you were seriously regretting not just skipping.

When you reached your locker, you threw it open, the metal bouncing back from the force. Before you could pull the books out, though, the door was slammed shut by a manicured hand. Following that was a fake sincere voice belonging to Rikkaidai’s whore troupe.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Rikkai’s biggest loser.” The leader smirked proudly as if she had just done something impressive. Her two clones sniggered, putting a manicured hand to their glossy lips.

Your eyes flashed dangerously before closing in an attempt to block out the rising rage. “Susie, I’m warning you – I am **not** in the mood.”

“Oh, _boohoo_ ,” She fake cried, putting her hands to her eyes and wiping away invisible tears. “Is the baby gonna cry?”

“No. _The baby_ is gonna beat your fake ass nose in!” You snapped, spinning around and slamming your fist into Susie’s nose. She shrieked and fell back onto her butt, clutching her nose tightly. That didn’t stop the blood from gushing between her fingers, though. She shrieked again, pointing her free hand at you as you stood in front of her, breathing heavy with a bloody fist clenched.

With that signal, the blonde clones leaped forward and attempted to take you down with a double team, but the sticks were no fighters and you easily dodged them before slamming your elbow into the second clone who was coming at you from behind. You then slammed the first clone into the lockers with your foot. Before the two could get back up, an arm wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you away from the three blonde girls.

“ **Knock it off**!” Nobunaga’s gruff voice reached the ear of the four of you and the students who had stopped off to watch the exchange. “Get your asses to class, **now**!”

Immediately, the students scrambled, leaving the bloody and broken blonde trio behind with your angry body still being held off the ground by an equally annoyed Nobunaga.q

“Susie, Rei, Anemone – detention, room 3-B. No field trip. Y/N – detention, homeroom. No field trip.”

The girls shrieked and crowded around him, trying to talk, bribe, and blackmail their way out of detention. They even tried threats – they really wanted to go on that field trip. After all, all the hot boys would be going and they just couldn’t miss that!

You, on the other hand, shrugged yourself out of the male’s vice-like grip and rolled your eyes before heading to class. You hadn’t wanted to go on the field trip in the first place so it didn’t really bother you. The only reason you had even been considering it was because Niou wanted you to go. Detention was your savior at that moment because now you couldn’t go and Niou couldn’t be mad at you for it.

When you reached your seat, you got an annoyed and accusing look from your best friend. One that clearly said, _‘you did that on purpose so you would get detention and miss the field trip’_.

You rolled your eyes again and ignored him, turning to stare out the window. Though it _was_ a fairly good plan, that’s not the reason you had snapped. You were in a bad mood because you had been working all weekend without much sleep and then had to wake up at seven AM so you could get to the hell hole on time.

Nobunaga entered the room a few minutes after the bell rang, an extra malicious glare pointed towards the class. Breaking up a pointless fight between four students was not his idea of a good Monday morning. You were too lost in thought to notice this, however.

Only when a note landed on your desk, a balled-up piece of paper, did you snap out of it. Picking it up and smoothing it out, you couldn’t help but smile at the messy scrawl of your best friend.

_✉ [You do know this means war, ne? Puri~]_

_‘Damn that idiot,’_

He was always able to make you smile no matter what was wrong with you. He truly was an amazing friend.

**Tuesday, 1:00 PM**

School was almost over, having a little over an hour left of the day, and you hadn’t seen Niou much at all, just glimpses as he hurried down the hall. He seemed pre-occupied. With what, you had no clue.

You wondered if it had anything to do with the _‘war’_ note he had given you yesterday, but you shrugged it off. Whatever he was up to, you’d find out soon enough. That’s what your instinct told you and they usually weren’t wrong.

Sure enough, around one-fifteen that afternoon, the whole school began to shake, the windows rattling and objects falling off of tabletops and desks. The strange events had been caused by an explosion in the science lab. That’s what the class was told when a random student dropped by to inform Nobunaga – who really couldn’t care less.

You paid it no mind. It was probably some moron trying to impress a girl – or vice versa -, and they ended up mixing chemicals they shouldn’t have. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. You had to admit, though, you were mildly surprised when the door burst open, revealing a fuming Miss Alca, the science teacher, and a soot-covered Niou who was grinning like a proud Cheshire cat.

“I believe _this_ belongs to _you_ ,” Her voice was high pitched and laced with anger. “How he managed to sneak into **my** classroom without my knowledge is beyond me! But he is _your_ responsibility, Nobunaga-sensei!” She released the back of his shirt and roughly pushed him forward before huffing, sticking her nose into the air, and leaving the room, the door slamming closed behind her.

“Sorry I’m late, Nobunaga-sensei~” His tone was anything but sorry. He sounded quite proud, actually. Satisfied, arrogant, and highly amused.

“Detention. No field trip. **Sit**.” Nobunaga’s tone was strict, but it was pretty obvious that he didn’t care. You would lay odds that the only reason he gave Niou detention was so that he didn’t have to deal with Miss Alca, who was known to be a real bitch on a good day.

Niou sent you a triumphant smirk before taking his seat.

_‘So that’s what he meant by war. Sly bastard’,_

A small ball of paper landed on your desk and you smoothed it out, glancing at the innocent-looking male. That boy could definitely make it as an actor if he wanted to.

_✉ [The war is over, all that’s left has blown away, and I surrender, Puri~]_

Rolling your eyes, you scrawled a quick reply, [ _You stole those lyrics, baka. Don’t be so dramatic.]_

He frowned, sticking his tongue out at you, [ _So what? It’s the truth! D:]_

You deadpanned. _[I don’t even know what war you were fighting, and you surrendered? Doesn’t really sound like you.]_

_✉ [The war I was fighting was trying to get them to let you go on the field trip. I even offered for you to serve three weeks of detention and they still wouldn’t agree. I surrendered because they wouldn’t change their mind~]_

Your eyes narrowed, your grip tightening on the pencil. _[Ignoring the detention comment. And the explosion?]_

_✉ [Renji showed me which chemicals to mix to create a safe explosion. It was wonderful, Puri~]_

_‘He wanted detention so he could stay behind without question’_ , you facepalmed.

He simply snickered, sending you a smirk.

**Thursday, 9:30 AM**

Even though class was continuing like it normally did, the excitement was clear. It hung in the air like an immense cloud over the classroom. Students were shifting in their seats constantly, unable to sit still as the time ticked by. With every passing hour, the 11th graders grew even more restless, like a dog wanting out of its kennel to go and chase the squirrel that’s been teasing him for the past thirty minutes. It was obvious that the teachers were feeling the opposite. They were not looking forward to babysitting some three-hundred kids for five days. For every minute that passed, the designated teachers’ faces turned grimmer and grimmer.

When 11:50 rolled around, they looked as if they were being chased by a whole army of reapers. The students were the complete opposite, practically jumping for joy. When the principal came over the loudspeaker to instruct all 11th graders to line up outside by the busses, every student jumped out of their chair and rushed out of the classroom like it was a race for ten grand. All except for you and Niou, who had received detention a few days prior.

Nobunaga leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded behind his head. He was extremely content that he hadn’t been picked to chaperone the trip. The room was now empty, other than yourself, Niou, and a boy named Akiko – who had gotten into trouble for skipping more than two weeks of school. The room itself was quiet, but the excited murmurs of the students piling into the busses below could be heard through the open window.

A knock broke the silence and Nobunaga growled, eyes narrowed at the wood. “ **What**?”

The door was pushed open and a rather large man dressed in a black suit walked in. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses, but something told you that his eyes were hard and set like stone. One of his hands was holding tightly onto the back of a brown-haired boys’ neck, who wore a scowl upon his face. His other hand was fisted around the back of an orange-haired boys’ shirt, who looked like he was half asleep.

You and Niou exchanged curious looks.

What were two boys from Hyotei high doing there? And who was the strange man that had brought the two into the room?

Said man roughly shoved the pair further into the room before grunting and disappearing. The brunette, known as Ryo Shishido, caught himself before he could hit the ground. His friend wasn’t as lucky. Jirou Akutagawa fell to his knees, eyes half-closed.

“Why are they here?” you wondered, leaning back in your chair.

“Take a seat,” Nobunaga commanded, closing his eyes once more.

Shishido glared at him before sitting in the third row, sliding down onto the wooden chair; he looked pretty pissed off. Jirou yawned, shuffling lazily off the cold floor and into the seat beside Niou. He folded his arms on the desk before laying his head on top of them, his eyes closed.

“Hyotei high is going on the field trip with Rikkai high,” Nobunaga answered finally.

“Eh?” you blinked in surprise – partly due to this new information and partly due to the fact that he actually answered you.

“That wasn’t on the info sheet, puri~” Niou stated, chewing a piece of gum he had stolen from Marui previously that day.

“Didn’t I mention that?” Nobunaga asked, staring lazily at the pair of you.

“No,” you both chorused.

“Hyotei is going on the field trip with Rikkaidai.” He spoke, his tone uncaring. “There, I told you.”

“Gee, thanks a lot,” you rolled your eyes.

He smirked, closing his eyes. “You’re welcome,”

“So~ we get to spend four and a half days with _them_ ,” Niou muttered under his breath un-enthusiastically.

True enough, the students of Hyotei weren’t exactly _easy_ to get along with. Most of them were snooty, arrogant, and downright irritating. They thought they were better than everyone else, like kings and queens of Japan. Their school was filled with the finest of everything that money could buy; it was honestly sickening.

Jirou shivered, his exposed skin covered with goosebumps. He was wearing his tennis uniform, which consisted of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Though his clothes were slightly large on him, the sleeves of his shirt stopped just inches above his elbow and his shorts stopped at the knee. All three of the buttons on his shirt were undone, leaving plenty of skin exposed to the cold air leaking in through the window. Shishido was dressed in the same attire, but he didn’t seem at all affected; he was too busy glaring at the wall hoping to catch it on fire.

You adored the cold and didn’t mind the way it nipped at your exposed flesh that wasn’t covered by your t-shirt. Your jeans were thin and had a few rather large holes in them, letting you feel the cold air as if you were wearing shorts instead. Niou, on the other hand, was not fond of the cold, but he didn’t necessarily hate it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt, which was about as thin as your jeans, but it was made of cotton, offering him enough warmth to stay satisfied.

Jirou shivered lightly and you frowned, watching him for a moment. Feeling sorry for him, you grabbed the hoodie out of your bag and stood up, dropping it over the male’s shoulders. He lifted his head in surprise, his tired eyes staring up at you with child-like curiosity.

You returned to your seat, shrugging when Niou raised an eyebrow.

Jirou stared at the hoodie for a few seconds before sitting up and slipping his arms into the sleeves, pulling it tight around his small frame. He snuggled into it, laying his head back down and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

The minutes ticked by slowly and silently.

12:30pm. _Tick_.

1:15pm. _Tock_.

1:30pm. **Bang**.

Niou’s head hit the desk and he groaned. “I can’t believe we have to go through this for four and a half days! It’s so _boring_!”

You leaned back in your chair, feet propped up on the back of Niou’s chair and eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. “Four days of sitting here doing absolutely nothing from eight-thirty to three. This isn’t detention, it’s torture!”

“Che. Don’t complain, brats.” Nobunaga opened his eyes and shifted in his chair. “I work from seven to four and have to deal with a bunch of spoiled, hormonal, angst-ridden teenagers all day long, five days a week.”

You and Niou exchanged glances and nodded.

“Yep, you’ve got it worse, puri~”

“I feel sorry for you, Nobunaga-sensei.”

“You don’t sound very sorry,” Nobunaga muttered. “ _Damn brats,_ ”

The pair grinned at each other before chorusing, “Damn teachers!”

Nobunaga scoffed, but couldn’t hold back the smirk that took over his lips.

Yes, high school was a horrible nightmare that was nearly impossible to escape from, but the rarities are what makes it bearable.

The insane but loveable friends.

The crazy-ass, uncaring teacher who’s as cool as a teenager.

And the unexpected guests that like to appear every now and again.

It all made it worthwhile and you wouldn’t give it up for the world.

This was your own personal high school nightmare… and it couldn’t get any better.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
